


Тепло

by Squirry



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24646576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squirry/pseuds/Squirry
Summary: Фанфик на фанфик. Постканон к фику jetta_e_rus и Mister_Key "Победивший платит".Написано в рамках драббл-флэшмоба на diary.ru
Relationships: Эрик Форберг/Иллуми Эйри
Kudos: 8





	Тепло

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Победивший платит](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1845736) by [jetta_e_rus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetta_e_rus/pseuds/jetta_e_rus), [Mister_Key](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key). 



По дороге домой я не рискую включать автопилот, хотя порывы ветра стихли до вполне умеренных, и с завтрашнего дня МЧС обещало дать добро на полеты даже гражданским флайерам. А пока в небе только машины служб спасения, медиков и аварийных бригад. Штормовое предупреждение отменено, циклон ушел в море, но ливни стихнут еще нескоро, если верить метеорологам. А значит, наводнение не пойдет на спад до конца сезона, обеспечивая спасателей работой в авральном режиме. Последнюю неделю мы все ночевали на базе, вырваться домой с ночевкой удалось только сегодня.  
Я на секунду закрываю глаза, но тут же встряхиваюсь, отгоняя сон. В кабине тепло, относительно тихо и почти уютно, а я на ногах уже полные сутки, ровно двадцать шесть часов. Как бы ни гордились эскобарцы высоким уровнем своих технологий, но прямого столкновения с разгневанной стихией никакие технологии не выдерживают. Энергетические станции способны продублировать друг друга в случае аварии, и полный коллапс побережью точно не грозит. Но локальные поломки вспыхивают тут и там, и вот именно сегодня, в полном соответствии с моим обычным везением, обесточено не какое-то абстрактное «там», а вполне конкретный район Монтанья-Лехана, где мы с Иллуми меньше месяца назад купили участок с небольшим, но добротным двухэтажным домом-новостройкой. Я захожу на посадку над неосвещенным поселком. Кое-где в окнах, несмотря на поздний час, светятся огоньки, и я в который раз упрекаю себя, что до сих пор не нашел времени на покупку резервного генератора, которые, похоже, есть почти у всех соседей.  
Мы переезжали в спешке. Съемная квартира в один миг перестала казаться уютной и обжитой, когда нас с Иллуми одновременно накрыло осознание, что вот он, наш первый собственный дом на этой планете. Сейчас мне трудно поверить, что я сопротивлялся этой покупке до последнего, уязвленный тем, что не могу внести половину стоимости со своей зарплаты рядового спасателя. В конце концов Иллуми в сердцах предложил мне разбить палатку в саду и жить там, если это поможет мне быть в ладу с моими принципами. Это насмешило нас обоих и до сих пор иногда служит поводом для беззлобных подколок с его стороны. Впрочем, и сада как такового еще нет. И дом, и участок сейчас – лишь черновик нашей будущей жизни, чистый лист, удовольствие раскрасить который по своему вкусу нам только предстоит.   
Кстати, сегодня, когда в свете фар моего флайера участок выглядит в точности как рисовый чек, мысль о ночевке в палатке способна вогнать в тоску даже человека, закаленного партизанской войной и не избалованного благами цивилизации.   
Я загоняю флайер в гараж, откидываю колпак кабины – и ежусь от промозглой сырости. На Эскобаре мягкий климат, не чета барраярскому. Здесь нет суши в полярных и приполярных областях, лето в этих широтах знойное, а зима мягкая. Но нынешнее лето бьет все антирекорды. Шесть – или уже семь? – недель ливней и ураганов выстудили побережье до кондиций октября в дендарийских горах. Моя битая, ломаная и натруженная в последние дни спина недвусмысленно намекает, что неплохо было бы присесть с бокалом чего-нибудь погорячее или покрепче у камина… да хоть у костра! День, проведенный под проливным дождем, не оставил в моем теле, кажется, ни капли тепла. Но открытый огонь не в чести на Эскобаре, и в нашем доме камина, увы, нет. А жаль, сегодня бы он точно пригодился. В обесточенном доме холодно так же, как и на улице. Но, к счастью, сухо.  
Иллуми еще не ложился, ждет меня. Мерцает огонек его комма в глубине гостиной, он встает навстречу, темным силуэтом на фоне чуть подсвеченного лунами окна. Приглушенные ковром шаги – и меня обнимают теплые руки.   
\- Сумеречничаешь? – объятия дают мне в полной мере прочувствовать, насколько пропиталась влагой моя одежда.  
\- Сегодня прислали межпланетную почту, - Иллуми кивает на мерцающий в углу комм, - и я весь вечер приобщался к новостям месячной давности. А еще я заказал генератор! Доставят, как только будет снят запрет на полеты флайеров.  
\- Значит, уже завтра, - обнадеживаю его я.   
\- Будешь ужинать?  
\- Буду, только… – проглатываю я уже готовое сорваться с губ «сначала в душ». Нет подачи энергии – не работают насосы и бойлер. Грязь и пот сегодняшнего дня я смыл, вернувшись на базу после смены, так что уже почти позабытые кувшин и тазик мне не грозят, но вот погреться под теплыми струями… эх. До чего же быстро привыкаешь к хорошему. К плохому, впрочем, тоже можно привыкнуть быстро, только вот процесс этот более затратен эмоционально.  
\- Только что? – по голосу слышу, что Иллуми улыбается.  
\- Только чуть не сморозил глупость. Что помоюсь перед ужином. Ты сам-то ел?  
\- Ел, но давно. Составлю тебе компанию. Доставку из ресторана тоже не закажешь, так что горячее не обещаю…  
\- Стоп, стоп, - посмеиваясь, я тащу его назад к двери и наощупь вытаскиваю из сумки саморазогревающиеся контейнеры. - Нас ждет роскошный ужин от щедрот сархенто Эрнандеса. После пайков эскобарского МЧС ты на ресторанную еду и смотреть не захочешь! Здесь четыре разных набора, горячее блюдо, десерт и напиток в каждом. Ужином и завтраком мы обеспечены. Жаль, что на улице так льет. А то бы я все-таки развел костер во дворе и угостил тебя настоящим походным чаем из котелка. Или лучше грогом, по такой-то погоде. С медовухой.  
Половина барраярского экспорта проходит через Эскобар, и добыть настоящую кленовую медовуху здесь не составляет труда.  
\- А если ураганы продлятся еще неделю, ты и еду начнешь готовить на костре? – фыркает Иллуми.  
\- Ну, если Эрнандес снимет нас с довольствия, а ты подстрелишь пару-тройку местных уток… - ехидно тяну я, - то… почему бы и нет?  
***  
После ужина меня неумолимо начинает клонить в сон, и нет никаких резонов этому противиться, учитывая завтрашний ранний подъем и бесконечную чреду авралов в перспективе. Иллуми дописывает какое-то письмо, чтобы отправить его завтра утром, а я, нырнув на холодные простыни, быстро проваливаюсь в дремоту. Тело ноет, спина напоминает о себе, мышцы судорожно подергиваются, не давая провалиться глубже в сон. Кажется, что внутри совсем не осталось резервов тепла, все вытянули эти недели на холоде, под дождем. Даже ужин согрел лишь ненадолго. За окнами воет ветер и барабанит дождь. И неудивительно, что сновидение выдергивает меня из благополучного «сегодня» и возвращает в стылый барак цетагандийского лагеря.   
Боль все сильнее вгрызается в искалеченную спину, найти удобную позу на жестких досках нар не получается, тюфяк – сплошное гнилье – сбился комками, тонкое отсыревшее одеяло не греет. И кажется, что на сотни миль вокруг не осталось ничего, кроме холода и безнадежности, кроме бараков и каменоломен, кроме флайера медслужбы, попавшего три дня назад в смерч и рухнувшего в океан, кроме черных пластиковых мешков, которые мы позавчера грузили в подогнанный вояками транспортник в райском еще недавно курортном местечке Плайа Дорада, кроме мешков с песком, которыми никак не успевали нарастить прорвавшуюся дамбу, кроме размалеванной физиономии сержанта-цета, возникающей в проходе между нарами – «двести одиннадцатый, к господину коменданту немедленно!»  
И я лежу, пригвожденный к нарам и океанскому шельфу обломками флайера, на котором не выжил никто, на глубине, где нет даже рыб, где нет ничего, кроме темноты и пронизывающего неотступного холода. И понимаю, что если в моем теле теплится еще жизнь, то это только потому, что где-то в обозримой Вселенной осталось еще нечто помимо лагеря, боли, смерти, безнадежности. Какой-то источник тепла, унимающего боль, отгоняющего темноту и безысходность. Надо только вспомнить, надо вспомнить, надо… Иллуми!  
Я вскидываюсь, щурясь спросонья на расплывающиеся цифры наручного комма.  
\- Сколько я проспал?  
\- Меньше двух минут. Я лег почти сразу после тебя. Разбудил все-таки, - скользнувший под одеяло Иллуми обнимает меня со спины. Я откидываю голову назад, медленно выдыхая. Пульс перестает частить, и я чувствую, как отпускает противная мелкая дрожь.   
\- И хорошо, что разбудил.  
Иллуми обхватывает меня крепче, прижимается губами к ткани футболки на плече, жарко и щекотно выдыхает. Смещает губы на ладонь ниже, еще раз выдыхает. Горячо! Я почти смеюсь, и у меня это почти получается.  
\- Ты весь ледяной.  
\- И мокрый, как мышь под метлой.  
\- Ну у тебя и сравнения! – шуршат по подушке волосы, это Иллуми качает головой. – Приснилось что-то плохое?  
\- Угу, - я сгибаю ноги, прижимаю к его голени наверняка ледяную ступню. – А ты думал, что придешь в теплую нагретую кровать к теплому и сонному мне? Сюрприз!  
\- Что приснилось? – не дает сбить себя с мысли Иллуми. Я переворачиваюсь на спину и затаскиваю его на себя, заворачиваюсь в него, как в одеяло.   
«Все, что я не стал вываливать на тебя за ужином, - мысленно морщусь я, - и еще кое-что из прошлого».  
\- Разное, - говорю я вслух, и перевернувшись еще раз, укладываюсь сверху. – Утром расскажу, ладно?  
Иллуми, задумавшись, бродит теплыми пальцами по моей спине. Ерошит волосы на затылке.  
\- Размять бы хоть плечи, - шепчет он мне в ухо. – Но в таком холоде только хуже станет. Тебя надо в горячей ванне отмочить, ты как каменный весь.  
\- Док грозился загнать меня на физиотерапию, - говорю я. – С понедельника. В четверг к нам перебрасывают две группы спасателей с Западного берега. И военных к нам прикомандировывают, большое подразделение. Или я уже говорил?  
\- Нет, ты говорил только, что Альварес обещал вам три дня выходных, начиная с послезавтра.  
\- Ну вот это оно и есть. В четверг вводим в курс дела прибывших, и до понедельника я в твоем распоряжении. Можешь отмачивать в ванне, разминать…   
\- Обязательно – невнятно бормочет Иллуми куда-то мне в шею, по телу разбегается дрожь – теперь уже теплая, правильная, нетерпеливая. Кажется даже, что в доме потеплело. Нет, надо будет все-таки устроить в гостиной камин. Глядишь – и введем на Эскобаре новую моду…   
Остатки связных мыслей испаряются из моей головы, когда Иллуми крепко вжимается в меня бедрами.  
Еще одна длинная холодная ночь, и невозможность развести огонь, да? И сдается мне, что мы оба знаем отличный способ согреться.


End file.
